This NEI P30 award provides ongoing and stable funding for four high quality and productive vision research service Modules: Instrument Design, Research Computer Programming, Biostatistics and Clinical Research, and Biological Imaging. These Modules are run by an exceptionally talented staff that has from 7 to 20 years of experience in our Core Center for Vision Research. The Modules provide needed research services to the present group of 23 Core Center vision scientists who come from 5 departments of the University of Houston (Chemistry, Physics, Electrical Engineering, and Clinical Sciences and Vision Sciences in Optometry). These Core vision scientists have diverse training and research interests; they collaborate effectively with one another, as well as with more than 100 other vision researchers at this University or other institutions. Together, our 23 Core Center investigators have 14 qualifying NEI-funded grants. The College of Optometry and University of Houston provide considerable additional commitments in support of vision research. During the past 5 years of P30 funding at this University, the Core Center has created a favorable vision research environment that has contributed directly to 186 published papers and culminated in the recruitment of 5 new vision investigators, 2 of whom currently have NEI funding. The Core Center also was crucial to the success of two clinicians (ODs) in obtaining new NEI funding for mentored clinician scientists. These accomplishments reflect our Core Center's previous and current aims that focus on stable funding, quality research services, collaborative and innovative basic, clinical and translational research, new vision researchers, and new projects converting into NIH and NEI support. Especially emphasized in the coming 5 years will be innovative research basic, clinical and translational research and recruitment of vision researchers to fill our current open positions, as well as other positions in the future. The Core Center for Vision Research in the College of Optometry at the University of Houston improves visual health by supporting investigators doing basic, clinical and translational research on vision and vision disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]